Thornclaw/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Thornpaw |warrior=Thornclaw |senior warrior=Thornclaw |mother=Frostfur |father=Lionheart |sisters=Brightheart, Cinderpelt |brother=Brackenfur |mate=Blossomfall |daughters=Eaglewing, Plumstone |sons=Stemleaf, Shellfur |mentor=Mousefur |apps=Sootfur, Shrewpaw, Poppyfrost, Briarlight |livebooks=''Into the Wild, ''Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Tigerheart's Shadow, River of Fire, Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Lost Stars |deadbooks=Unknown}} Thornclaw is a golden-brown tabby tom. He is born to Frostfur and Lionheart along with his littermates, and is abducted by Clawface of ShadowClan along with his siblings until they are rescued by a patrol consisting of ThunderClan cats and ShadowClan elders. He then becomes an apprentice to Mousefur, taking on the name of Thornpaw, and trains under her for many moons. He and Cloudtail are deeply saddened when Thornpaw's sister, Brightpaw, is scarred by the pack and tries to console his sister as often as possible. He and Brightpaw, now named Lostface by Bluestar, become official warriors under Firestar, Thornpaw becoming the very first cat Firestar names a warrior, Thornclaw. Later on, Thornclaw gains an apprentice, Sootpaw, who becomes Sootfur. He also gains a second apprentice, Shrewpaw, but he is killed after trying to catch a pheasant that would have 'fed half the clan' according to Thornclaw, leaving the mentor devastated. Thornclaw eventually partakes in the Great Journey and befriends many other Clan cats, but stays loyal to ThunderClan and also takes part in the battle as one of Onewhisker's loyalists during Mudclaw's rebellion. Thornclaw becomes the mentor to Poppypaw, his niece via Brackenfur, and also becomes the mentor to Briarpaw when Poppypaw becomes a warrior. Briarpaw ultimately has her spine crushed by a falling tree, hindering her unable to become a proper warrior, saddening Thornclaw, but he is happy when she gains a warrior name; Briarlight. Thornclaw eventually makes his way up to one of the most senior warriors in ThunderClan, and is recruited by the Place of No Stars to fight for them in an upcoming battle, among many other cats, although Thornclaw is unaware of this fact. He fights for the Clans during the Great Battle, whereas he survives and continues on as a senior warrior and is forgiven by the rest of his Clanmates. He becomes mates with Blossomfall, also a former Dark Forest trainee, who bears his kits, Eaglewing, Plumstone, Shellfur and Stemleaf. History ''The Prophecies Begin :He is born to Frostfur and Lionheart, but is abducted by Clawface of ShadowClan with his littermates. However, they are rescued by ShadowClan elders and a large ThunderClan patrol. He later goes into apprenticeship, his mentor being Mousefur. During this time, he grows frustrated that Cloudtail got to become a warrior before him, despite Thornpaw, Swiftpaw, and Brightpaw being older. However, he disagrees with Swiftpaw's plan to try and find out what was taking ThunderClan's prey, and is devastated when Brightpaw is maimed and Swiftpaw killed. When Firestar becomes leader, he makes Thornpaw a warrior, becoming Thornclaw. He participates in the fight with BloodClan and survives. The New Prophecy : Power of Three : Omen of the Stars : A Vision of Shadows :Thornclaw becomes mates with Blossomfall, and she bears his kits, consisting of Stemkit, Plumkit, Shellkit and Eaglekit, and Thornclaw is noted to be excited about being a father. He participates in the fight to drive out the Kin, and disagrees with SkyClan's stay at the lake. The Broken Code :Thornclaw becomes ThunderClan's eldest warrior with the retirement of Cloudtail, Brackenfur, and Brightheart. His kits with Blossomfall have also become full warriors. : Super Editions : Character pixels Quotes Ceremonies References and citations Category:Main article pages